Promises, Promises
by SeverusLovesHarry
Summary: This is Harry, Severus and Lucius THREESOME SLASH! Don't like? Don't Read! RATED M for sexual content! No-one under the age of 16 preferably please! R&R for a sequel


**A/N:**** Hi everyone. This is my attempt at a HP/LM/SS story. Hopefully it doesn't suck, at least not in a bad way ;)**

**Disclaimer:**** Unfortunately I don't own the wonder that is Harry Potter. If I did there would be more gay couples and either this threesome or Harry with one of them :D**

"Normal speech."

_$Parseltongue.$_

Promises, Promises

HPOV

"I'll see you guys later." I said as I walked away from Hermione and Ron not waiting for a reply as I headed towards the dungeons. They haven't yet figured out why I keep going there but they probably think I have remedial Potions or something. Oh how wrong they are.

For the past five months, I have been seeing someone. Or more accurately, two someone's. Slytherin's to be more precise. The most tasty, mouth-watering Slytherin's there are. They're sexy, intelligent, funny, and sinfully delicious. No-one treats me better than they and no-one knows me better either. They are the only ones that want me for me, not because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived or the Man-Who-Conquered, whichever way you look at it. But most importantly, they make me happy, and I feel free with them, and above all I feel safe in their arms and their very presence.

_$Hello young Harry. How are you on this fine evening?$ _A voice hissed at me making me look up. I then realised I had made it to my destination.

_ $Oh, hello Salazar. Sorry I was lost in thought. I'm very well, thank you. And yourself?$ _I replied to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

_$I'm wonderful.$ _He answered.

_ $Are they in there?$ _I asked.

_ $They are. Go straight on in.$ _He let me in knowing I'm not an imposter due to my ability to converse with him in Parseltongue. I then walked in as he swung open. Walking into the living room I saw my lovers sat on the sofa talking with each other gently with their arms around each other. I took out my muggle camera, which I always carry nowadays, and snapped a quick and quiet picture. I smiled as they gently kissed then leant their foreheads against each other's. Just then the younger of the two looked up and spotted me in the doorway.

"Harry." He smiled softly as he stood and walked over to me. He kissed me delicately then pulled me to the sofa to snuggle between the two of them. There the eldest of us kissed me tenderly.

"Hello Harry." He murmured.

"Hi." I whispered. "Missed you."

"We missed you too sweetie." The youngest replied for them.

We snuggled on the couch as I was held between them and we each recounted our day. They each dropped kisses to wherever they could reach as we talked quietly.

I whimpered as the younger of the two's hands skimmed my chest making my nipples harden even through the fabric and the elder of the two kissed my neck, below my ear in the spot he knew would make me putty in his hands.

"Please…" I moaned out as they lifted my shirt over my head.

"Please what Kitten?" The eldest asked me.

"Please Luc…Please Sev…Make love to me…Please…" I whimpered as Lucius lifted me off the sofa and carried me to their bedroom. I felt Severus kiss down my chest as Lucius moved to remove my trousers. His hands skimmed the insides of my thighs as he removed them, and again on the way back for my boxers. My breath hitched as Severus sucked on my left nipple and I arched into him. I heard Lucius growl as my erection sprang free from my confines of my underwear and couldn't help the moan that escaped me as I was exposed to cool dungeon air.

"That's it Kitten. Moan for us." Lucius groaned at me as Severus continued his assault of my nipples. I couldn't help but moan louder. I loved the feel of Severus's lips on me and their pet-names for me. I just loved them really. Lucius moved up to me and kissed me hard on the lips. The passion that poured into me from his was palpable. I kissed back fervently, returning the same passion.

During the passionate kiss with Lucius I hadn't noticed Severus move down me. When his hot mouth engulfed my shaft I threw my head back in pleasure and couldn't help but moan even louder. He was soooo good at that. I could feel it building up inside me, ready to explode and knew I was in for a long night of pleasure.

But then he stopped. I groaned, this time in frustration. And they both chuckled to themselves. Then they swapped.

Lucius engulfed my length as Severus trailed kisses up my navel, up my chest, up my throat and to my ear. He pulled my lobe into his mouth and sucked it, nibbling it lightly. I writhed in pleasure as Lucius took my deep down this throat and swallowed three times. _Gah they're soooo good at this._ Severus let go of my ear lobe to whisper seductively to me.

"That's right baby. Look at Lucius all debauched and wanting. He wants you to come down his throat. He needs it. Give it to him baby, give it to him." The feel of Severus's hot breath against my flushed skin, mixed with his words and Lucius's ministrations made the pull in my stomach intensify. Lucius pulled me down his throat once more, swallowing strongly and I was coming down his throat, screaming their names.

As I came down from my high I felt them laying either side of me whispering words of love, holding me.

"Oh Kitten. You look so pretty all flushed for us. I love you so much, you are my life, my love, my soul." Lucius mumbled from my right hand side.

"Gosh baby. You're so seductive when you come and you don't even know it. I love you so much, you're my everything, my freedom, my redemption." Severus murmured from my left.

"I love you guys too. You mean more to me than anything ever has. Please…" I moaned as they restarted their ministrations, after turning me so I was facing Lucius, Severus's calloused hands moving to my behind, massaging my cheeks. He whispered the cleaning spell and I felt a tingle running through me and then the spell to lube his fingers and parted me. He slipped his index finger in slowly and started to stretch me and as he did that Lucius's smooth hand rubbed up and down my back, legs and arms, calming me. I whimpered in pain as Severus added another finger and started to scissor me. Then he hit that magical spot that he explored for on our first might together. I moaned deeply and thrust my hips onto his fingers. Lucius grabbed my hips to stop the movement so that I don't hurt myself. I cried lightly in frustration.

"Shhh Kitten, you'll get something so much better soon. Shhh." Lucius soothed me, and Severus added a third finger.

"Please, please…n-no…m-more p-prep. Just take me. P-please, please." I begged and Severus's fingers left me. He uttered the lube spell again, this time for his arousal.

"You ready for me baby?" He whispered calmly. _How can you both be so calm at a time like this, when I'm always begging._

"Please. P-please. I need y-you in m-me." I keened. Lucius held my hips still as Severus slowly entered me. He groaned in satisfaction as he rested in me, all the way to the hilt.

"Fuck baby. You're always so tight." His voice sounded strained and I couldn't help but feel pleased that I had ruffled this normally composed man's feathers. "Oh Lucius, love, he feels so good, so hot, so tight." His eyes connected with Lucius's hooded ones over my shoulder. Lucius always did say he loved to watch us; loved to see us both lose control. They each leaned forward and kissed passionately as Severus started to move in me.

He started a slow pace, as they kissed and when they pulled back to breathe Lucius brought me in for a kiss and Severus sucked on the juncture between my neck and shoulder, marking his claim on me. Lucius obviously thought this was a good idea as his lips left mine and peppered kissed along my jaw and down my neck to the opposite side that Severus was currently working on. I threw my head onto Severus's shoulder behind me as they left their marks. Severus sped up and I could feel the familiar coil deep within me. I panted as Lucius's hand moved to my throbbing erection and started to stroke it in time with Severus's thrusts. It built up and I could feel my explosion coming. Lucius move and started to whisper in my ear.

"Go on Kitten, let go. We're both so close. Go on Kitten, come for us." He whispered seductively. And I fell, tipped over the edge by his words. I could feel Severus come into me as I constricted around him and felt Lucius come just from watching us two find our release. He really does love it. I collapsed as Severus pulled out of me and pulled me into his arms as Lucius muttered the cleaning spell and I felt a tingle all over me, clearing away our release. Then he lay down close to us and wrapped his arms around me too, their fingers interlocking on top of my hip.

"Sleep baby." Severus spoke to me calmly.

"But-" I tried to protest, but was cut off by Lucius.

"No buts Kitten. You sleep and I promise you when you wake up that we'll make you come so much you'll forget your own name." I could hear the smirk in his voice as my heavy eye lids started to close.

"Promises, promises." I muttered.

**A/N:**** There you are guys; my first ever lemon. Please let me know what you think about it. Please R&R :)**


End file.
